Little Kids
by Kitten-Chaos
Summary: Junjō Romantica, (AU) Misaki as a child, Making friends and overcoming those issues you must face when your five (lol.) Hope you like it :3 Don't forget to review! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**This is My first fan fiction EVER! Okay so please go easy on me! Sorry if the characters seem a little different.. I will try my hardest though! I thought of the idea of them all being little kids and having cute little crushes on each other :3 And then i couldn't help myself and now I have written a story :3 Oh and the age difference will be a bit different! Soooooooorry!**

Chapter (1)  
~First day of school~

*Misaki P.O.V*

I walked towards the large school gates, my big brother Takahiro right behind me, and Mummy behind him. Mummy had dressed me in a green t-shirt with a bear printed on the front and black shorts that reached my knees; I had a bright yellow hat on my head and my blue school bag on my back.

"Mummy, I'm scared!" I said as I backed away from the school gates. It was my first year of primary school and my big brother Takahiro's third year. "Oh Misa, don't be scared, Taka will take good care of you, won't you Taka?" Mummy replied, re-assuring me I would be okay. It didn't help; I was still as scared as ever!

"Mum! Don't call me 'Taka,' its Takahiro, and of course I will look after Misaki!" Brother replied, also trying to calm my nerves but it didn't help much either. So I just put on my bravest face and replied back,

"Ok Mummy, Ok Takahiro, I am not scared any more! Not one little bit!" I told them, so that they would stop worrying and so that I wouldn't bother them anymore. After that was said, Takahiro grabbed me by the arm and walked me through the school gates waving at mummy signalling she could leave.

Takahiro dragged me into a hallway and to a door way where we stopped, I looked around, we where in a beige hallway with a few doors on each side and then directly in front of us

"Okay! Misa, this is the room where they tell you what class you are in!" Takahiro grabbed my hand once more and led me through the door. In the room there were lots of children all dressed in fancy uniforms, I kind of felt out of place, but we couldn't afford a uniform at the moment and the principal said that was fine!

"Misa, you're in Room 2A," Takahiro told me as he pointed to a class role pinned to the wall "I am in... Room 5C" He said as he pointed to a different class role pinned to the same wall. I stood there quietly as Takahiro rambled on about being safe and trying to make friends or something when a boy the same age as Takahiro hugged him.

"Usagi! I've missed you, how where your holidays?" Takahiro asked as the boy named Usagi was still latched to my brother.

"My hollidays where lonely with out you Takahiro." the boy said back with a playful tone as if it meant they where more then friends... 'Maybe they were…Best friends... Maybe…' I thought to myself.

"Misa! Misa! Misa?" My brother called out to me as I snapped back into reality.

"Yes Takahiro?" I replied back to him with a hint of annoyance. in my voice.

"Misa, this is Usagi." Takahiro said as he introduced me to the boy with silver hair that was still clinging onto my big brother. "Usagi this is Misaki, my little brother." Takahiro informed the older boy as he pushed 'Usagi' off of himself.

I stood there for a minute staring at the silver haired boy 'Usagi' before I decided to speak. "Your name is... Usagi?" I asked "As in, Bunny?" I questioned tilting my head to the side with a small grin of amusement. Usagi just stared back at me with a slight glare... "No. It is Usami Akihiko! you may call me Akihiko or ... Usagi" He said the last bit in a reluctant tone as if he didn't want anyone but Takahiro to call him that, But I just ignored it and continued to speak.

"Okay, I will call you Usagi!" I said in a glee-full tone. Just as I finished talking, a loud ring went off, and everyone started to leave.

"Takahiro… Where is everyone going?" I asked completely clueless as the room became less crowded by the minute. "They are going to class." Usagi said in an annoyed tone as he grabbed Takahiro and walked off. I stood there in the now empty room, before heading off to find room '2A'

I walked lost through the hallways, wishing Takahiro was here so that he could tell me where to go, but Usagi took him away! Oh well, that didn't matter he had to go to class anyway, I wouldn't want to bother him! I walked past another door with the sign "4C" I said softly to myself ... 'Maybe I'm going in the wrong direction.' I thought. 'Then where do I go?' I continued on and soon walked past a long stair case. 'Maybe I should go up there...' I said as I took a step up the stairs ... followed by another slow step, then something in the hallway fell over and before I knew it, I had ran all the way up the stairs and down the hall where I bumped into a large man,

"Where do ya think ya going!?" said the man as I tried to get away with out him noticing me "Haha- come 'ere! I won't 'arm ya!" The man said as I walked towards him with my head down the yellow hat sitting atop my head blocking anyone from looking into my warm green eyes "So, Where are ya ment ta be?" asked the man as he leaned down to make sure I was okay. I looked at him dead straight in the eye and saw his face.

He looked friendly, with a grey beard.. actually he kind of reminded me of a pirate, I giggled at this thought and the man looked at me strangely. "Why ya giglin' like a school gal?" said the Pirate looking man ... I just giggled some more and replied

"You remind me of a pirate, mister." I chirped happily and he laughed a loud hearty laugh before asking me once more where I was supposed to be.

"Uhh 2A, But I Don't want to be a bother... I will just find it myself... Bye." I stuttered shyly as I tried to scramble way from bothering this man anymore, but he just grabbed me by the shoulder and told me "Don't worry! Itz mah job, silly!" he loudly declared as he led me back down the stair case and through a hallway, and up to a door "Now this be ya class room" he said as he pointed to the door with the lable '2A' and I giggled because he reminded me of Takahiro, always being a worry-wart!

The Man knocked on the door and a petite lady walked out of the room, her hair in a bun and a pencil siting gently on her ear. She reminded me of a teacher you would see in cartoons! "Ah! Misaki! I was wondering why he wasn't here" Said the lady as she continued talking to the nice Pirate man

"Okay lad, If ya need anymore help don't hesitate to come N' Visit ma office!" said the Pirate as he gave me a piece of paper with a map and a star on a room "That's mah office" said the man pointing to the star. Then he left and the lady took me by the hand and led me into the room

"Okay Misaki, Sit over there. Next to those two girls" Said The lady as she pointed to a free seat next to a Girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes, her looks may have been pretty but the auro surrounding her let you know she was not the type to mess with. I pulled out my chair and sat down the girl on my right had brown hair and black eyes, she looked friendlier than the girl on my right! that was one thing I knew then and there!

about an hour later the same sharp ring went off and everyone stood up and left the room, I still looked clueless as ever as I followed the group moving out side "MISA!" was screamed across the play ground as I saw Takahiro sitting on a bench waving at me, I walked towards him and realised there where others with him. there was Usagi and two other boys, a small one that looked younger then the rest, he had cinnamon coloured hair and a scary looking scowling face glued on, next to him was a boy with black hair with a huge badge pinned to his chest labeling 'MIYAGI' I immediately guessed his name was .. Miyagi,

"Hello Takahiro!" I called brightly as I sat down next to him. All his friends stared at me like I was an alien or a magical creature no one had seen before. Then one of them started speaking. "He doesn't look anything like you Takahiro!" Said the one with the label 'Miyagi,'

"Was he adopted or something?" asked the cinnamon haired boy. "No, nothing like that, he just looks like Mum, and I look like dad, I guess" Takahiro replied to the group. About a minute of awkward silence passed before two girls, one with light brown hair and the other with red joined the group.

"Hey Takaaaaaaahiro" The brunet called before they looked at me with the same expression on their faces as the others.

"Who is that!?" the red haired girl finally cried; before pinching me cheeks almost painfully "Naww he is so cute!" she squealed, before letting my now red cheeks go, "Aikawa, Minami…Meet Takahiro's brother, Misaki" Usagi said as he pointed to me. "Your brother? But he looks so cute and innocent and nothing like you Takahiro!" said the red head as she pinched one of my cheeks again. "Aikawa, let go of the poor boys face!" scolded Miyagi as he pulled the red head away from me. I liked him, he was nice.

I rubbed my cheek as a boy I recognised from my class walked over to us. "Uhh... Would you... like... to play tip?" he asked nervously. "Umm... Okay..." I said in the same nervous tone. I walked over behind a slide with the boy as he met up with another two boys from my class. "My name is Nowaki, and this is Shinobu and Sumi," informed the boy who had led me over to the slide. As he pointed to a boy with light

silver almost grey coloured hair, and another one with light brown hair, almost a dirty blonde. "I'm Misaki" I said in a confident and gleeful tone.

"Okay; so the person who has the number twenty one, is in for tip, Okay?!" We all looked at Sumi and nodded as we played a game called Twenty one, to determine whose in. "13... 26... 2... 17... 21! You're in Nowaki!" Yelled Sumi as well all ran away and the game Tip began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two guys :3 Thanks for the positive reviews :3 And thank-you Suzuki chiyeko for pointing out that Usagi did meet Takahiro in High School... Whoops .. My bad :$ though i still hope you enjoy chapter two :3**

Chapter (2) editing

~ New friends ~

*Misaki's P.O.V*

I played tip with my new friends Sumi, Nowaki and Shinobu for about five minutes, it was very exhausting but I didn't get tipped once!

"Wow misaki your fast." Said Nowaki as he Distracted me from Shinobu, Who had been creeping up behind me.

"tip" he yelled as he tapped my back and ran off, but before I could tip him back that sharp ringing sound appeared and everyone started to go back to class, I walked with Sumi behind Nowaki and Shinobu.

"Misaki! Let's be best friends forever!" said sumi in a desperate but very cheerful tone.

"Sure thing Sumi!" I replied back in the same cheerful tone that almost sounded as desperate as his tone.

"hey If Sumi is your best friend I wanna be your best friend too!" said shinobu in a tone similar to ours but with a hint of 'left-out-ness!'

"Sure thing! What about you Nowaki?" I replied back to Shinobu as I asked the black haired giant as he stared off into space.

"Nowaki?" I said waving my hands in front of the giants face.

"Huh?" Nowaki replied as he looked at me confused.

"you wanna be my best friend as well?" I asked the giant as he thought about it and then laughed.

"Of course Misaki!" replied Nowaki in a cheerful tone as we walked into the classroom. I sat down next to the two girls and the brunet greeted me with a shy "Hello."

I sat down and nervously started to introduced myself. "Hi I am Misaki, what's your name?" she stared and replied nervously.

"My name is Akira" she replied shaking my hand like we were grown adults.

"And my names Emiko" Said the scary blonde in an overly confident voice.

"Pleased to meet both of you" I said to the two girls that I sat between, as we started chatting away.

***Usagi's P.O.V***

"That was your brother?" Manami said to Takahiro with a shocked expression.

"Yes Manami. That is my brother! I'm so proud! He already has a friend!" Said Takahiro back to the group with tears of joy running down his face

"Haha, you have always been in love with your brother haven't you Takahiro!" said Miyagi joking around.

"Well, I am just proud! To see him have friends! I can't always be there for him.. can I?" Said Takahiro again with tears of joy running down his face because of how 'proud' he was.

"Well, I think he is just ADORABLE!" said Aikiwa, sort of fan girling over Takahiro's cute little brother.

"He is pretty cute!" Replied Manami

"Well, he will probably have bruises on his cheeks, from you!" Hiroki said in slight annoyance.

"I didn't mean to pinch his cheeks so hard!" Aikawa replied to Hiroki's annoying comment. I just sat there and watched them bicker about Takahiro's brother, as I stared hopelessly at Takahiro. 'I honestly didn't mean to have formed a crush on Takahiro. It just sort of happened.. He was the only person who acknowledged me other then Hiroki, and since then look at all the friends I have made now!' I thought to myself as I became so lost in thought that I didn't even hear the bell ring.

"HEY BAKAHIKIO!" Hiroki shouted at me snapping me back into reality.

I immediately replied to Hiroki's 'dumb' comment with a simple "What?" which i had said in a very annoyed voice before I realized that everyone had already started heading back to class. "You coming to class or what? Baaaaaakahiko" Hiroki replied as he stretched out the word 'baka' and grabbed my hand to pull me to class.

***Misaki's P.O.V***

I spent most of the time in class talking to my new friends Akira and Emiko, until the teacher growled at us and we all shut up like scared puppies, Akira is really sweet and gentle while Emiko is her polar opposite! Emiko is really scary but she doesn't really mean it, actually she is quite nice once you get to know her. Akira is really quiet and gentle and Kind, but once you get to know her, she is more outgoing and ... Different but I really hope we can all be friends forever!

Then once again that sharp bell rang and everyone stood up to leave, I walked out of the class room with Akira, Emiko, Nowaki, Sumi and Shinobu and introduced my new friends (the girls) to the guys. 'I was so excited to have made so many friends!' I thought to myself

"Akira, Emiko, Meet Nowaki, Sumi and Shinobu" I said as i pointed to each one of the guys. "Nowaki, Shinobu, Sumi, Meet Akira and Emiko" I said as I pointed to both the girls

"Pleased to meet you." Said Akira in her cute and shy voice.

"Nice to meet you." Replied Nowaki as he reached his hand out and shook Akira's excitedly, 'Nowaki kind of reminds me of a Playful puppy' I thought to myself.

"I'm Emiko" Emiko said in a flat tone, as if meeting new people was like doing homework, something not many enjoyed.

"I'm Shinobu" Shinobu replied in the same tone, 'Wow. They both seem very uninterested' I thought to myself.

"Well let's play TIP!" Sumi shouted.

"Hmm No." Emiko said in a flavorless tone.

"Let's play House! I will be the mommy!" Akira said all excited!

"Okay I'll be the daddy!" Nowaki replied.

"Okay then Shinobu and Emiko can be our kids!" Akira said back to Nowaki "Sumi can be the uncle and Misaki... THE CAT!" Akira continued as I stood there surprised.

"Why am I the cat!?" I complained back.

"Cats don't talk!" Emiko said in a laugh.

"Here you go" said Akira as she passed me some plastic cat ears.

"What!?" I said as she snatched them back and shoved them on my head 'I really don't get a say in this'.. I thought as I looked sadly at the floor.

"Shall we play?" Sumi replied to the group.

"Okay, Mummy I want Lunch!" Shinobu demanded as the game started.

"Be polite to your mother!" said Nowaki as he scowled Shinobu for his poor manners.

"Misaki! Let me pat you!" Emiko said with an evil grin.

"Don't be mean to the cat!" Nowaki said as he started to scowl Emiko for her 'meanness'!

"Calm Down Nowaki dear." Akira said acting all wife like.

"Yes dear." Nowaki replied with a sad puppy dog look, I started to walk away as I felt left out. but Emiko just grabbed me and hugged me.

"Mummy the kitty was going to run away!" Emiko shouted making others who were not playing look at us strange.

"Misaki!" a familiar voice shouted from across the playground.. 'Of course Takahiro can get me out of playing "cat" ' I thought as I went to run over to him, but a hand unfortunatley grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going kitty?!" said Emiko in a puppy dog look similar to Nowaki's.

"Just over to my brother. I will be back!" I said about to try and run over to him, but Emiko's grip was to strong!

"We will come with you! Don't want kitty to get lost now!" Emiko said as she grabbed Akira's hand and mine, leaving the guys confused as we left.

"Emiko where are we going?" Akira asked as if she hadn't heard a bit of what was said before.

"To see Misaki's brother of course" Emiko replied.

"Hey wait up!" Nowaki shouted as him, Sumi and Shinobu ran to catch up.

"Hello, Miskai.. Are these all your friends?" Takahiro said as he pointed to my new friends.

"Of course we are Kitty's friends!" Emiko Replied as if she was the leader of our group, "I'm Emiko, this is Akira and they are Nowaki Sumi and Shinobu" Emiko said pointing to each member of our group!

"Wow Misaki You have made so many friends!" Aikiwa replied while pinching my cheek.

"Kitty?" Usagi said as Him, Miyagi and the cinnamon haired boy laughed.

"Well, Emiko, I am Aikiwa, this is Usagi, Miyagi, Takahiro.. Misaki's brother, Hiroki and Manami" Aikiwa said pointing to each member of Takahiro's group of friends.

"So Kitty, I like your ears." Miyagi said as he continued to laugh 'Oh i am still wearing those ears!' I thought as my whole face lit up red from embarrassment.

"Well, Kitty isn't allowed to take them off until the end of school!" Emiko said while the others still hadn't spoken a word!

"Well I think it's CUTE!" Replied Aikiwa pinching my cheeks.. again.

"Why don't you guys sit down here and have lunch with us?" Takahiro said, inviting us all to join them.

"We would love to, wouldn't we misaki" Sumi replied while staring at me.

"Uhh..This table couldn't possibly fit all of us! Anyway I don't want to be a bother!" I said as I grabbed Akira and Nowaki's hand leading them off back to the other side of the playground

"Well it was nice meeting Kitty's brother" said Emiko as she left to catch up to us.

"Why couldn't we stay?" asked Shinobu just as we got back to our old spot.

"because, I don't want to bother Takahiro and his friends!" I replied honeslty as we sat down on the floor in a circle

"And why can't i take the ears off Emiko?" I asked as I gave a puppy dog look no-where near as good as Nowaki's and Emiko's.

"Because when Mummy comes to pick me up I want to introduce Kitty to her!" Emiko said as she smiled... Nowaki let out a huge laugh as he finally realized i was being called kitty

"Kitty?" He said as continued laughing.

"Oh that's my nick name for Kitty! I think it suits him!" Emiko said laughing, as I just pouted. 'BRIIIIING' There went off the loud ring and everyone started walking back to class.

"Come on Kitty!" said Emiko as she pulled me and Akira into our seats.

"Hey Misaki.. Can I call you kitty as well?" Akira asked nervously as she looked at the ground.

"If you want to Akira, I don't mind really!" I replied to Akira as she lifted her head and shot me a huge smile.

"Really? thanks Kitty!" she said in the most surprisingly excited voice.

**Sorry if i added a few OC's I didn't want misaki's only friends to be guys :$ Oh and my friend read my first chapter.. and all she did was complain "your spelling sucks"..."Full stop needed here! Capital letter here! and why is that a capital letter?" So she edited my first chapter.. and now I am ashamed of myself.. becuase i compare this chapter to my first one.. and I am currently begging my friend to help me fix it up! If only she would!**

**Also thanks for the kind reviews so far :3 I was so excited I couldn't wait to write the next chapter.. Oh I am also sorry if the story is going too slow.. please tell me if it is.. :3**  
**and In the next chapter I will add more of Usagi's P.O.V's**  
**And I think it seem's as if Emiko has a crush on Misaki.. I'm not sure if I will make her have a crush on him though... Oh well. what happens, happens aye?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three guys! :3 Thanks for the great reviews! My friend keeps growling at me because of how excited i got! :3 Thanks guys! You have inspired me! :3 I would have posted chapter three sooner though.. buuuuuuuut I had to read a book for English :3 Well now I have read it, Here is chapter three! Oh and sorry, but i didn't even include ONE of Usagi's P.O.V's or any one else's in that matter.. Tsk tsk tsk I am so naughty! :P **

Chapter (3)

~ NapTime ~

Misaki's P.O.V

We where all taken to a room that had a pile of blankets in the corner.

"Come on Akira, Kitty! Lets all sleep together." Emiko said dragging me to where the blankets where.

"Miskaki, Come lie down with us!" Said Shinobu when him, Nowaki and Sumi walked over to me.

"No. sorry Kitty is sleeping with us!" Emiko argued back.

"Why don't we all sleep together like one big happy family!" Said Akira grinning while Nowaki nodded.

"Sounds like a good Idea" I agreed as we all grabbed a blanket and lied them down next to each others. Nowaki placed his blanket in the top left corner, Sumi placed his balnket next to Nowaki's, and Emiko placed hers below Nowaki's blanket. I placed mine next to hers and below Sumi's, while Akira placed her blanket on the right side of my blanket and Shinobu placed his above hers next to Sumi's, then we all lied down.

"I am turning off the light now boys and girls, have a nice Nap" The petite teacher said before she turned off the light leaving us for nap time in the dark room surrounded by other children.

"Kitty?" Akira whispered to me as I layed there on my blanket in the dark room.

"Yes?" I whispered back to Akira

"Can i hold your hand I'm scared" Akira replied in a nervous and scared voice.

"Uhh.. If you want.." i replied back a bit confused.

"Kitty?! Can i hold your hand as well?" Emiko asked me in a slightly jelous tone. I just layed there still confused.

"Uhh yeah you can as well I guess.." I replied still confused as ever, Both Akira and Emiko grabbed one of my hands and clutched to it, as we all slowly drifted to sleep.

I lifted one eye open very slowly as I saw the lights above me shining brightly, Shinobu and Sumi where slightly chuckeling. They where standing next to me looking down at Akira and Emiko clutching to either side of me, I opened my other eye as well as i went to sit up, unknowingly waking up both Emiko in the process.

"Kitty, I was comfy.. Lie back down Pwease" Emiko said in a very tired voice.

"Sorry did I wake you Emiko?" I replied as I looked to my right to see Akira still clutching my arm with her head against my shoulder asleep.

"yes. you did wake me! now lie back down I was comfy!" Emiko said in a demanding tone as she lied back down trying to drag me with her.

"Sorry Emiko but I think it is time to get up now" I replied.

"yeah it's home time in ten minutes Misaki!" Said Sumi in a 'stating facts' kind of tone.

"Misaki you and Akira and Emiko, where all asleep, And when miss turned on the light, she said you guys where absolutley adorable, so she took a photo!" said Shinobu I rubbed my eyes.

"A.. photo?" I said rather slowly trying to process what shinobu had just said.

"yeah a photo! she said she was gonna show your mummy! because it was so cute!" Shinobu answered back.

"My mum?" I said still looking half asleep.

"WAKEY WAKEY MISAKI?! you're still half asleep!" Sumi said kind of irratated at my slowness to get up completley.

"what are you guys arguing about *yawn*?" Asked Nowaki who had just woken up.

"haha uhh sorry If we woke you Nowaki" I said as i looked towards my arm where Akira was leaning still asleep and then looked on my other side where Emiko had clutched my hand and also fallen back asleep "Akira" I whispered trying to wake her up gently "It's time to get up." I said again gently.

"Thats not how you wake someone up Misaki!" Shinobu said "Like this.. AKIRA WAKE UP!?" Shinobu screamed as he shook her.

"HUH?! Whats wrong!" Akira asked as she woke up suprised and scared

"Oh hahahaha, Nothings wrong.. schools ending soon thats all!" I replied nervously.

"Oh I was still asleep Whoopsie daisies?!" replied Akira.. who was nervously laughing. Shinobu walked up to Emiko and started shaking her like he had done to Akira to try and wake her up "Emiko wakey wakey?!" said Sumi while Shinobu continued to shake her.

"I'm up, don't worry," Said Emiko as she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning, then of course there was that anoying BRIIIIIIIIIIING sound.

"Schools finished?!" said Emiko as she jumped up.

"Well, I gotta go guys I will see you tomorrow?!" Said Shinobu as he bolted out of the room

"Hey Akira, Kitty! I want to introuce you guys to my Mummy!" Emiko said as she grabbed our arms and ran out of the room stopping at the door way "Bye Sumi, Bye Nowaki" she said as she waved good bye and then dragged us out of the room. "Mummy!" Yelled Emiko when a Blonde haired lady ran up to Emiko and Lifted her up swinging her around, The lady had similar eyes and hair to Emiko Only she had bright Pink and green streaks in hair.

"I missed you baby girl! did you make any friends? Meet any boys?" Emikos mum asked while winking at the end comment.

"Mummy, Meet Akira and Kitty" Said Emiko to her mother as she pointed at both of us.

"So, Im going to guess Kitty is the one with the cute cat ears?" Said Emikos mother pointing at the ears that stilled rested on the top of my head.

"Yep mummy thats kitty. But you can't call him that! Only me and Akira can call him Kitty!" Emiko said In a demanding voice.

"Is that right? well whats his name then?" Asked Emikos mother politley.

"My Name Is misaki, Miss" I replied to Emikos mother while me and Akira stood there awkwardly

"Oh please, Misaki dont call me miss, Call me Sumiko" Said Sumiko (Emiko's mother.)

"MISA!" was then yelled loudly across the school grounds, but I already knew who it was of course. As I turned around, there was my mummy, Takahiro and... Usagi?

"Hi Mummy" I replied as she knelt down and gave me a huge hug almost suffocting me.

"Did you enjoy school Misa?!" My mother asked me.

"Yes mummy. Oh, meet my friends Akira and Emiko.. Oh and Emiko's Mummy, Sumiko" I answered.

"Aww Misa you made friends! And they are both as cute as a button!" My mother replied, while pinching Akira's cheek.

"Kitty is mine and Akira's BEST FRIEND!" Emiko Replied while Akira nodded in agreement

"Kitty?" My mother asked chucling slightly.

"Yes, that's kitty!" Akira said with confidence before pointing at me.

"I gathered that. So I am going to guess you are Akira?!" Mummy asked Akira, while Akira once again just nodded.

"And you are Emiko?" Asked Mummy, This time looking at Emiko.

"That Correct!" Shouted Emiko.

"And I am her mother, Sumiko" Sumiko said as she offered her hand for a friendly hand shake.

"Nice to meet you Sumiko!" Mummy said in a polite tone while shaking her hand "better be going now, I look forward to meeting you guys again in the future!" Mummy said as she started to walk off. I turned around and looked at Akira and Emiko and waved, I was so glad to have met such good friends on my first day. We then all got in the car, I sat in the front next to mummy, while Takahiro and usagi sat in the back seat, I was confused on why Usagi was with us though.

"So uhh Usagi.. why are you here?" I asked confused as ever when he got in the car.

"Because your mother invited me over for tea. is there a problem?" Usagi said in a flat tone.

"Oh uhh no problem! really! haha.." I said nervously as I sat in the car.

"I Like your friends Misa!" Mummy said as we drove home.

"I have more friends than that mummy!" I said all excited remembering my other new best friends Sumi, Nowaki and Shinobu.

"Really?! Oh that's fantastic!" Mummy said when she heard of this "Oh you will have to introduce me to them! Why don't you invite them over!" Mummy cotninued.

"Okay mummy I will invite them over!" I replied back to mum all excited.

"Oooh! Why don't you have a sleep over!" Mummy continued as she started to rant about having my first ever sleep over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry If Its a bit Short guys. :$ But I hope you like it. :3**

**Chapter 4**

**Usagi P.O.V**

I got out of the car and followed Takahiro inside, his house was very simple and cozy. We walked straight into the kitchen with Misaki and their mother following us. Takahiro Mother reached into a cupboard and pulled out four glass cups and four tea bags before turning on the kettle and heating up some water.

"How many teaspoons of sugar for you, Usagi?" Takahiro's mother asked me politely as she pulled a jar of sugar out of the same cupboard she got the tea bags from and then placed it gently on the bench.

"I don't like sugar, sorry! I will just have it black. Thank-you." I replied trying to be as polite as her by putting my charming smile on. as she placed three teaspoons in one mug, and one in another mug.

"Oh, haha Sorry Akihiko" Takahiro's mother replied as she poured the hot water into each mug and then milk into the one she placed three teaspoons in.

"It's Alright." I replied as I took the mug that she handed me and then watched as she gave the one she placed one teaspoon of sugar in it to Takahiro and then the mug with the cutest bear on it that she had placed three teaspoons of sugar in and half of it milk To Misaki.

"Thankyou Muuuuummy!" Misaki said as he sipped it, unfortunatley he sipped his hot drink a bit too fast "Ahhhhhh" he yelled as he burnt his tongue and dropped the glass mug on the floor, making it shatter into lots of tiny pieces and hot tea going everywhere. "Uh.. Um.. Mummy i am so, so, so sorry" Misaki said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Misaki, it's alright you didn't mean to." Takahiro's mother replied as she reached into a cupboard filled with Towels, and Tea towels.

"Mummy, don't worry I will clean it up!" Misaki said as he went to pick up a few pieces of glass. As he did that I decided to help, the boy's eyes where stilled filled with tears ready to fall at any moment. "Ouch!" He yelped as his finger started to trickle out blood.

"Ahh Misaki! your bleeding! I'll get some band-aids!" Takahiro said as he went off to find some. I grabbed Misaki's finger and licked it, He just looked at me strange, as I started to apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry misaki! I'm just helping the bleeding stop!" I said as he continued to look at me strange, It was then that I saw Misaki's beautiful glowing green orbs look directly into mine, My heart started beating faster. I couldn't help but stare at him entranced by his eyes. Then a thought hit me 'Do I like him! no? Maybe. ahh stop looking at him!' I thought as I quickly looked at the floor and started picking up some glass.

"Found the Band-aids!" Takahiro yelled as he rushed back with the first aid box. "Misaki give me your hand?" Takahiro said as he grabbed misaki's hand and wrapped a band-aid around his small cut.

"Takahiro? Do you beleive we could go shopping for a new mug? now mines broken and all" Misaki said quietly as he started to pick up more pieces of glass.

"Of course Misaki!" Misaki's mum shouted from the kitchen forgeting that she was supposed to be getting a cloth when she saw a rubix cube in the cupboard and started playing with that.

"Umm mum. I'm sorry I b-b-broke your mug!" Misaki said trying not to cry.

"Uhh Misaki?! Don't cry!" I said as I saw a tear finally fall down his perfect face 'What?! am I thinking! I Like TAKAHIRO! Not Misaki!' I said mentally, until i went to pick up a piece of glass and our hands touched. 'BADUMP' 'BADUMP' my heart started beating so fast, I jerked my hand back a bit too suddenly.

"Akihiko, is something wrong?" Misaki's mother said as she peered down and watched us, with a huge grin on her face, as if she had saw the whole thing and had pieced it all together.

"Nothing is the matter. Don't worry about me!" I said remaining a composed face, but she just looked at me, still with a huge grin on her face.

"sure, sure" she said as she walked away slightly chuckling.

"Ahh. Takahiro. I better go. I have piano lessons soon!" I lied as i got up and walked to the door, with Takahiro and his mother following me, she of course still had that huge grin on her face.

"Let us drive you home Akihiko!" she said as she grabbed the keys and walked out the door, with a looked that obvviously said 'not negotioable. we are driving you.' I got in the car and sat in the front while Takahiro and Misaki sat in the back this time.

after about thirty minutes dead silence Misaki's mother pulled over the car and looked at me with that huge grin she had been wearing since i flinched at misaki's touch. "Akihiko We are here!" she said as I opened the door to get out, when she leaned over and whispered something in my ear.

I walked along the drive way and up to the front door, the words still booming loud in my mind.

**_Good luck with Misaki._**

It was so devious, she knew everything. she wasn't clueless. those words, still frsh in my mind.

**_Good luck with Misaki._**

Damn it. It was like she was rooting for me. "ARGH!" I screamed as i finally reached my bedroom and curled up on the floor. 'I thought I liked Takahiro. but now, I like MISAKI!?' "ARGH" I shouted again, I was thinking too much. 'Maybe because he was Takahiro's brother and he resembles Takahiro?'

"ARGH!" I yelled again what was i thinking. Misaki doesn't look a thing like Takahiro.

**_Good luck with Misaki._**

"ARGH!" There where those stupid words ringing through my mind. She could tell I had fallen for him. so there is no use denying it, but what about Takahiro?! Do I still like him?

I got up and ran out of my room, "TANAKA?! I NEED YOUR HELP!?" I yelled as I ran down the hall to find our butler, Tanaka.

"yes? how can I help? Akihiko?" Tanaka said as I ran and stopped right in front of him.

"Can you help me? I need advice?!" I asked completely serious.

"What kind of Advice? Akihiko?" Tanaka said keeping a serious look glued to his face.

"Love Advice!" I asked once again completely serious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally CHAPTER 5 :D Sorry it took so long... I had a few issues.. (My sister turned off the computer just when i finished it, and then had to rewrite the whoooooole thing) :D well in this chapter I sort of added Nowaki and Hiroki's relationship.. hehehe Tell, me if anything is wrong with it! OKAY :D THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING :D**

Chapter 5

***Usagi's P.O.V***

as I was getting ready for school, i couldn't help but remember the advice Tanaka had given me, 'If you have fallen inlove with two people, always choses the second one, because if you honestly loved the first person you wouldn't have fallen inlove with the second person.' Tanakas words of advice helped me alot, even though I normally would never ask for advice, Misaki makes me so flustered I forget almost everything.

Well, I was on my way to school, Mother was giving me a lift with Haruhiko in the family limosuine. As we arrived at school I immediantly went to class where of course was Takahiro, my first crush. "HEY USAGI!?" Takahiro shouted as I went to sit down in my seat, next to Takahiro and Hiroki.

"Hey Takahiro.. Hiroki I was wondering if-" I started saying beore hiroki immediantly cut me off with a blunt 'no' and then made a frowning face. "Aww but I returned the last book i borrowed!" I said back to hiroki in a playful tone.

"No. I'm not a library." Hiroki replied as he got out a picture book and started reading it.

"Ahaha Hiroki, be a good boy and lend him a book" Miyagi said as he walked in and put his face incredibly close to Hiroki's and winked, but Hiroki just replied witha blunt 'no' and pushed Miyagi back and away from his face,which had a huge frowning scowling like face. "Ahaha, Hiroki if you continued to have that frowning look you will get pimples when your a teenager!" Miyagi said as he laughed and took his seat next to Hiroki's.

"So Hiroki, can I bor-" I started again but was once more cut off with that blunt 'no'.

'BRIIIIIIIIIIING' the bell went off and every one took their seats and class started.

**MISAKI'S P.O.V**

"Misaki! Come bathroom with me!" Nowaki said as he grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the boys bathrooms.

"uhh, Nowaki.. why can't you go alone?" I asked as we got to the smelly bathrooms "PUEEE!" I said as we walked in with our hands holding our noses blocking off the retched foul smell.

"I can't go alone! I don't wanna get lost!" Nowaki said as he walked into the stall still holding his nose.

"Hey Nowaki!" i said as I looked at a weird shaped bowl stuck to the wall.. "There's a funny looking sink next to the normal sinks!" I said as I looked at confused.

"REALLY?!" Nowaki said as he flushed the toilet and left the stall, "You reckon i can wash my hands in it?" Nowaki asked also with a confused look, but just as he said that a short cinnamon haired boy entered the bathroom.. and looked at us with the same confused look we had on.

"What are you brats doing?" he asked with a scowl. "Thats no sink, Idiots.. It's a kind of toilet!" he said as he walked over to it and pointed at it "You pee in it. so if you wash your hands in it, it will be like washing your hands with pee.. Idiots." He said as he walked into a stall and locked the door

"AHAHAHAHA, guess we have to use the normal sink, Misaki!" Nowaki said nervously as he walked over to the sink and washed his hands, then dried them.

"So where are the other guys?" I asked as wel walked out of the bathroom and looked comletley lost as we had no Idea where we where.

"You brats are hopeless." The cinnamon haired boy said as he walked out of the bathroom with a frown that was attached to his face. "Well, I am Hiroki.. you are Misaki, Takahiro's brother right?!" He said as he started walking, Me and nowaki instantly following him.

"Yeah thats right!" I said as we followed him back to where Takahiro sat with his friends.

"Guys.. I found some lost puppies." Hiroki said as he sat down next to Usagi and that black haired guy with the tag that said 'MIYAGI' same as yesterday.

"Heeeeey Takahiro!" I said as i waved with Nowaki waving next to me! "Sorry to bother you Hiroki.. we just got a little lost" I said sincerely, hoping he would accept my apology.

"AHH MISAKI! YOUR SO CUTE!" Aikawa yelled as she started pinching my cheeks.

**NOWAKI'S P.O.V**

I stood there next to Misaki, But I swear to god It was love at first sight! he was so cute! he had such a cute scowling face as well! but I can't help but think his name just doesn't fit right! 'Hi-Ro-Ki' no.. it need's to be shorter to resemble his cuteness hmm 'Hiro' ..no it needs something else... Got it! 'Hiro-san' It sounds so cute just like him!

"Nowaki!" Misaki said as he waved his hand infront of my face. "You spaced out for a second there!" misaki coninued as he added a laugh. "what where you thinking about?" he Asked as we started to walk away from Takahiro, his friends and Hiro-san, cute, adorable Hi-Ro-San. "Nowaki! are you listening?" Misaki asked frustrated.

"Uhh yeah i was just think about.. Someone" I said with a huge dopey looking smileattached to my face.

"NOWAKI! YOU LIKE SOMEONE!" Emiko Added we finally met up with them.

"who is she? is she cute? What grade is she? Is she in our class?" Akira asked looking extremely interested in the conversation we were having.

"Uhh It's a he.." I said thinking about Hiro-san, wait.. He is a guy.. isn't it weird for a guy to like a guy? does that make me weird? Maybe... but when i looked at Misaki, Emiko and Akira's face, none of them seemed weirded out.

"Really? So you have a crush on a boy?" Misaki asked sort of confused.. like he had never known that a guy could like another guy.

"Silly Kitty! Boys can like other boys.. they are called Homasectawools" Akira explained "my Dad's are homasectawools!" Akira said as she giggled.

"Akira.. It's Homosexuals.. not homasectawools.." Emiko said laughing at Akira's bad pronunciation.

"Well, Misaki.. I think i do have a crush on a boy!" I said as I realized it was perfectly normal for one to love another, no matter what gender, race or age difference they are!

'BRIIIIIIIING' then the bell went off and Akira and Emiko grabbed Misaki by both of his hands and led him back to class while shouting "bye bye Nowaki!"

I walked slowly back to class, "HEY NOWAKI!" a voice came out from behind me.. I jumped at it but it was only Shinobu and Sumi. "Did you wonder where we were?" Shinobu said as we walked into our class taking our seats

"haha, yes.. i was wondering where you guys had gone off to!" I lied nervously.

"We where in the office.. someone jumped on a grade four..." Sumi said annoyed, adjusting his glasses while glaring at Shinobu.

"Those grade fours think there all top notch! Well they had another thing coming!" Shinobu yelled making the teacher frown at us.

"Shinobu. If you don't quiten down you can sit in the naughty corner! understood!" The small petite brown haired teacher said to Shinobu as he just raised one eyebrow and went to retaliate, but luckily enough Sumi was able to shove his hand infront of Shinobus mouth stoping him from causing anymore trouble.

At lunch time I was walking with the group to go find aseat to sit in when i saw a patch of cinnimon coloured hair coming out of the bushes, I stopped in my tracks and walkd away from the group hoping they didn't notice my absence and walked over to the bushes, where Hiro-san was sitting sobing quietly.

I bent down infront of him and wiped his tears off of his face "Hiro-san, whats the matter?" I asked as he frowned at the nick name hiro-san.

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT!?" He yelled covering up the fact he was crying "AND WHO SAID I WAS CRYING!?" he continued, with that cute frown stuck to his face.

"I like you!" I said as i leaned towards him and hugged him. "Stop crying Hiro-san. I bet your smile is ten times as cute!" I continued.

"WHAAA? You.. you... you.. L-l-l-l-like me? as in like like?" Hiroki asked me totally flustered and

"As in loooooooooove" I whispered in his ear as i got up and brushed the leaves off of me, he looked completley stunned and confused. "you wanna hang out?" I asked as he got up and brushed the leaves off of himself.

"No. leave me alone you.. weirdo.. anyway I.. already like someone" he replied staring at the ground. i just stared at him and yelled out 'Liar' while giggling. "i have to go!" he said as he started walking off.

"I'm coming with you!" I said as i followed him towards his group of friends and watched him sit down, all while he had a frowning face on.

"Hey Hiroki.. why is there a first grader following you?" Miyagi asked as he put his faace a little to close to my Hiro-sans. I just glared befor pushing his face away.

"Please Wespect hiro-san's personal space!" I said frowning sort of like hiro-san but with a huge glare on my face. Hiro-san just looked at me and then placed his head in his hand.. while Aikawa's face lit up.

"Wespect? naaaaaaw he is almost as cute as Misaki!" Aikiwas said while Minami agreed.

"Hiroki.. I see you got one of those lost puppies attactched to you!" Usagi said to Hiro-san, I couldn't help but notice the look in Hiro-sans eyes when usagi said that.. it was almost a plee for help I couldnt help but laugh and then sit inbetween Hiroki and Miyagi. Miyagi just stared at me annoyed and then I stuck my tongue out, and Aikiwa who was watching the whole thing just laughed.

"Usagi it isn't a lost puppy.. it's puppy loooooooove" Aikawa said while i just sat there with my eyes glued to Hiro-san's slightly annoyed face.

"Aikawa.. drop it" Hiro-san said.. Hmm i don't think I have seen Hiro-san smile once.. when he does. I think I will hug him for it! I bet his smiles are as adorable as Hiro-San himself!


	6. Chapter 6

Guys! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! 3 3 .. But guys.. :c guess what? I broke my laptop screen.. so, the story will have to wait until i fix my laptop screen... :L But i will try my hardest to update when ever possible! OKAY! here is chapter 6.. oh and yes.. it needs serious editing but that will also have to wait .. SORRY!

Chapter 6

Misaki's P.O.V

"Hey Emiko.. have you seen Nowaki?" I asked Emiko at lunch time, Nowaki is sort of like a cat.. always wondering off going where ever... I wonder why I am called Kitty then I thought to my self still wondering where Nowaki had gone.

"he probably went to pee." Emiko replied while Akira just nodded in agreement. Just at that moment i saw the tall giant following around a small cinnamon haired boy 'Hmm, I think his name is Hiroki' I thought to myself when the walked past, Emiko and Akira just looked at me then at where i was looking, they also spotted Nowaki and the small cinnamon haired boy.

"Maybe thats the boy he likes." Said Akira as she looked at the small boy, "I wonder what his name is." She then asked as we all stared at them.

"His name? I think it was Hiroki.. He is one of Takahiros friends." I replied to Akira as we still watched them walk away towards where Takahiro and his friends sit.

"I HAVE AN IDEA KITTY!" Emiko yelled out before leaning towards us and whispering 'Lets follow them!' Me and Akira both looked at each other but it was to late to respect Nowaki's privacy because Emiko had already grabbed our hands and dragged us behind a bush near them.

"Emiko, I don't know...I don't want to bother Nowaki.." I said to Emiko as we crouched down and started eaves dropping, when all of a sudden the words 'Puppy looooooove' where said by a female voice.. if I remember correctly that was Aikawa's voice.  
Then a rather grumpy voice spoke "Aikawa.. drop it!" It was the cinnamon haired boys voice, I remember from the bathroom trip this morning!

"OUCH!" Akira yelled from the bush, Emiko and I both looked at her as she picked a rather huge ant off of her leg where a red mark was forming.

"What are you kidies doing in the bush?" Said Miyagi as he and Usagi looked at us with straight faces, While me and Akira both pointed at Emiko who was sitting in the middle of us Laughing.

"Sorry.. to bother you guys.. but.. IT WAS ALL EMIKOS PLAN!" Akira said nervously like she was being interigated by police officers, Emiko just looked at Akira and pushed her playfully while laughing.

"I will remember this Akira" Emiko said still laughing while I just looked at the ground. A large hand suddenly sat its self on my chocolate locks and ruffled them, I looked up It was Usagi, with his intense looking Violet orbs staring down one me.

"Uh.. sorry If we bothered you guys.." I said still looking into his beautiful eyes. His hand was cold but comforting on my head, I placed both my hands ontop of his and smiled, I liked this feeling, though it made me feel funny, I suddenly removed my hands and placed them on my chest, I could feel my heart beating intesivley. "AHH I THINK I'M HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" I said, but Usagi just laughed.

"DON'T LAUGH AT KITTY HE COULD BE DYING!" Akira said as she started to pat my back.

"uhh.. how is pating 'Kittys' back going to help?" Miyagi said slightly laughing "It just means uhh.. It's hard to explain." Miyagi said thinking about a way to explain it to us.

"It means he REALLY likes my hand on his head." Usagi said while strecting the word really out as he ruffled my hair, he then removed his large cold hand from my head.

"Hey Misaki!" Said Nowaki as Hiroki and himself stood next to usagi and Aikiwa stood next to miyagi.

"Hey Usagi, looks like you got your own puppy loooove" said Aikiwa as Hiroki now laughed in the Irony, while Usagi just nodded.

"no, I don't think thats right, becuase I liked him first." Usagi then replied.. I just stared at Usagi until the realization finally hit me.

"Wait what. But your a guy." I said completley forgeting the conversation we had at recess about homosexuals. But usagi just lent down towards me and kissed my cheek.

"It doesn't matter if you're a guy. Love is love." Usagi replied as he started to walk away.

"THATS NOT FAIR! USAGI! I HAD KITTY FIRST!" Emiko yelled at usagi as he walked away. I completley not listening just sat there as shocked as ever with my hand on my cheek.

"Misaki?" Akira asked as she waved her hand in front of my face, but i was too shocked to reply, my heart was beating like frantic 'wait does that count as my first kiss!?' I thought to myself, I always planned to save my first kiss until i was a really big kid. and was in complete and utter love, but to have it stolen by Usagi was not something I thought would happen.

"is Misaki ok?" Aikawa asked as she also waved her hand infront of my face but i still sat there shocked until all of a sudden a Sharp pain hit my cheek.

"OUCH WHY DID YOU SLAP ME EMIKO!" I yelled now holding both my cheeks, One now with a bright red mark.

"well, you see. I watched a movie when people are frozen or something like that the friend slapps them and says 'snap out of it' " Emiko replied with a smile on her face, "Oh wait I forgot to say snap out of it!" Emiko said as she went to slapme again.

"NO!" Akira shouted as she grabbed Emikos hand. "Just say it, you don't need to re-slap him!" Akira said giggling.

"Oh... Snap out of it!" Emiko said laughing, while i just glared at Emiko.

'Briiiiiiiing' the loud annoying bell went of once again, and lunch was over, we all started to walk back to class, but due to a certain thing stuck on my mind, I wondered off and got lost. 'Where am I?' I thought to myslef when I found myself in a hall with only two doors, the one I just walked through and one directly infront of me. I wondered towards the door and stood on my tippy toes to see through the small window, In the room stood an oddly familiar looking man.  
Just as I was concentrating on figuring out who that man was the door I was leaning against on my tippy toes swung open and I fell into the room where the familiar man and a young looking girl was standing.

"HEY ITZ MISAKI! HOW YA BEEN LAD?" Said the man, who instantly reminded me of a pirate, "Sakura! Meet Misaki, I met 'im on da first day o skool, 'e woz lost" Said the pirate man as he grabbed my wrist and showed me to the girl named Sakura.

"Hey Mister Pirate!" I said smiling, completley letting the kiss on the cheek slip out of my mind.

"Don't 'ell me yah lost again?" Mister Pirate said as he laughed a simmilar laugh that you would expect Santa to have.

"Yeah sort of Mister Pirate.. but I don't want to be a bother.. so I will just be leaving" I said nervously and sincere.

"Good Riddens. bye bye." Said Sakura who pushed me towards the door, but Mister Pirate just grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the door.

"Sakura, Tsk tsk tsk. We have a guest in the office, don't be so impolite!" Mister Pirate said as Sakura just flipped her bright orange hair and walked towards a chair in the corner of the room. The room was painted a bunch of different colours, one patch looked like it had started being painted blue, and near it had started being painted pink, as If thedecoraters where completley confused on what the colour of the room might be.

"Uhh, If i am being a bother! I am really sorry!" I said as i looked at the orange haired girl, who looked about fifteen.

"Stop apologizing, you idiot. I thought Kids where supposed to be brats and throw tantrums.. but all youhavedone is apologize. Hmm.. so far I like you. you can stay in the office .. I guess. Wanna play a bored game? Or even better wanna hack the computer sy-" Sakura started saying before Mister Pirate inturrupted.

"Missy! ya got some report to write fah be'n suspendad don't ya?!" Mister pirate said as he grabbed my hand and walked out of the room "It bettah be writ'n by tha time I get bak missy! or yah grounded!" He said then closed the door and walked towards my class room, "Sah how'd ya get lost this time?" He asked as we walked down a flightof stairs.

"I was thinking about something that happened at lunch, and wondered of to your office.. by accident! i didn't mean to bother you!" I said as he just laughed.

" 'Nd I thut yah actually come to visit me, got mah hopez up for nottin." he said as we stopped infront of my class room, and he placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair, sort of like usagi had done earlier..but it doesnt feel the same.

"MISAKI! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" said the petite teacher as she dragged me into class and said a quick thanks to mister pirate.

"KITTY! It's nap time! Icouldn't get to sleep with out you!" said emiko as she dragged me down onto a blanket laid on the floor ibetween her and akira. She grabbed my hand and grasped it tightly andd whispered "we where worried about you Kitty" before soft snorring was heard from her.

"kitty, can i hold your hand again?" Akira asked as she grabbed my hand anyway and also fell asleep, but I couldn't sleep. that smooch on the cheek was heavily weighing on my mind.

*Usagi's P.O.V*

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU KISS HIM!" Hiroki yelled at me as we walked back to class, though i was still completley dazed with that cute suprised face he had when i kissed his cheek, or that even cuter smile he had when he touched my hands and looked into my eyes, his beautiful moss green eyes could have me smiling for a life time.

"why you ask?" I just repliedstill thinkingof him.

"YES! WHY BAKAHIKO!" Hiroki said yelling at me still, with that frown he always wore.

"Because he looked cute. and for your information. I only kissed him on the cheek!" I said in that know it all tone. "Oh and can i borr-" I started, until i was cut off with the same blunt 'no' from this morning.

"Oh you sour puss" Miyagi said as he started laughing "Usagi. you should of seen that kids face when you kissed him!" He said as i once again imagined that cute suprised face of his.

"I did see it" i said as we walked into class, where Takahiro and Manami where already seated.

"HEY USAGI?! where did you guys dissapear to?" Takahiro asked as he and manami just sat there, completley clueless. "oh and Gueeeeeees what!?" He asked me.

"what?" I asked back trying to avoid the subject of lunch, but still remaining with that calm and collected face.

"Manami and me are going on a date!" Takahiro said, even though i now like Misaki, it sort of hurts that he never knew or even bothered to realise that I liked him.

"That's good." I said and walked over to my seat still remaining calm and collected, I was both happy and hurt at that moment. happy for Takahiro. but hurt for myself. 'AHAHAHAH' I mentally laughed, what am I on about. I like Misaki now.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

**Misaki's P.O.V**

"Mummy?!" I shouted to my mummy after school as I ran up and tackled her, it was relaxing to have her there after a very surprising day.

"Hey Misaki!" Takahiro called out to me from the school gates and of course standing next to him was... Usagi.

"hey Takahiro.. and Usagi" I muttered as they walked over to where me and mummy where standing.

"mum, can Usagi come over again today?" Takahiro asked mummy as i stood there wondering why Takahiro was so clueless of what had happened today.

"Suuure Taka~" Mummy said before swinging me up into her arms and carrying me back to the car to go home.

"Muuummy~" I started to say, but my eyes became to heavy to keep open. "Today.. I.. uhh.. I.. I can't remember.. Don't worry" I said quietly before falling asleep.

~dream~

*PEW* *PEW* *PEW* "Stay away evil robot!" I yelled at a robot with glowing red eyes that was headed straight for me.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MISAKI!?" yelled a strange man with the most silkiest silver hair that ran past me like a flash and fly Kicked the robot straight in the face, causing it to fall over. 'I wonder who that man is.' i thought to myself as he walked over and greeted me "Hello Misaki."

"uhh.. sorry but Who are you?" I asked, looking at the ground in a shy like motion.

"me? I am U-" The man started to say before the robot shot him straight through the chest.

"NO DON'T DIE!? I HAVEN'T EVEN THANK-YOU FOR KICKING IT YET?!" I shouted at the dying man.

"I'm Usagi, from the future. And that was thank you enough." he started to say to me "you're as cute as i remember!?" he said ruffling my hair.

"Usagi *sniff* *sniff* Don't die! *sniff* Please!?" I begged at the dying older version of usagi.

"don't cry" he told me wiping the tears from my tear stained face.

"I can't help it! Once I st-" I started

"start you can't stop? you have told me before " he told me, leaving me confused about two things, one how did he know that?!

"Uhh Usagi? Aren't *sniff* You supposed to *sniff* be dying?" I asked still slightly crying.

"hahah, do you want me to die or something?!" he asked, chuckling slightly, but then she looked straight into my eyes "Misaki. I have to tell you something before i die though!?"

"Uhh yes?" I i asked looking back into his eyes. They were beautiful and they where a lovely shade of amethyst they reminded me of flowers, pretty flowers.

"Misaki.. Remember this!? I-"

*Usagi's P.O.V*

I sat in Takahiro's room eating chocolate cookies as a snack, I don't really enjoy chocolate and i would have happily rejected them, but Takahiro insisted I try one. 'hmm I wonder what Misaki's doing, Maybe he is still asleep' i thought to myself while Takahiro looked for a video game we could both enjoy.

"How about sky duty?" Takahiro asked.

"Finished it already." I replied in a plain uninterested voice.

"what about street ra-"

"Finished it as well."

"Okay. okay I got it! Zombie Cr-"

"Fiiinished~" I once again replied while laying on Takahiro's bed upside down.

"ALREADY!? It only came out last week!" Takahiro said in a very shocked tone.

"Yeah, I know. Hey Takahiro" I asked but Takahiro who was too interested in picking a game to play. ended up replying with an uninterested "uhh.. yeah.."

"I'm going to go pee." I said as I got up to exit the room.

"that's cool" Takahiro replied still focused in finding a game to play. As I left the room I wondered down the hall until I came to the bathroom, but across from the bathroom was Misaki's room 'I wonder if he really is a sleep?" I though before slipping into his room.

Asleep on the bed was Misaki all snuggled up in his blanket. 'Wow. he looks so cute and peaceful' I thought to my self while ruffling his hair softly.

"..sagi.." Misaki whispered in his sleep. 'did I wake him?' I thought to myself before he whispered again "Usagi.."'..Me? he is dreaming about me!' I thought to myself.

"Usagi...die" Misaki whispered again '...Die? are you for real?!' I thought to myself mentally laughing. 'Well at least Misaki dreams about me." I thought smirking until Misaki rolled over and faced me. My heart literally sank. His face was stained with tears.

"Misaki!? Wake up!?" I yelled in a whisper like voice, while tapping him. Seeing Misaki cry was something I never wanted him to do again.

"Usagi!? I found a game!?" shouted Takahiro from his room. '...CRUD!' I mentally yelled before quickly getting up from Misaki's bedside where I had seated my self, but just as I stood up Misaki reached out and grabbed my shirt.

"Usagi... I'm sorry." He told me before letting go of my shirt.

"for what?" I asked sitting back down next to him.

"For letting the robot kill you! I should of jumped in front of you! I don't want you to die." Misaki told me in a very sleepy voice.

"As long as you are safe. I'm all right!" I told Misaki just as I slipped out of his room, I then walked to the bathroom flushed the toilet and washed my hands.

"ahh Usagi. What took you so long? Bowel problems? Or did you need to do a P-" Takahiro began to say but I cut him off with a sharp, 'No.'

"So what game did you find?" I asked, lying back down on Takahiro's bed upside down.

*Misaki's P.O.V*

I woke up alone in my room, I remember talking to Usagi for a faint moment. but i can't remember if I actually talked to him or not. 'Oh well.' I thought to myself as I walked out of my room and down the hall to where Mummy was grabbing the keys.

"Oh hey Miiiiiisa~" Mummy shouted in a very cheerful tone before continuing what she was saying. "I'm just giving Usagi a lift home... would you like to come?" she asked before walking over to the door.

"Uhh.. yeah mummy I'll come!?" I shouted running over to the door. where she was standing, Usagi and Takahiro where already standing outside waiting to go.

"Oh Misaki your awake?" Takahiro asked while usagi once again stood next to him.

"Yeah I'm coming as well. Don't mind me." I said, hoping I wasn't bothering Takahiro at all.

"Nah, it's all cool!" Takahiro shouted as he climbed into the back seat of the car, Usagi following close behind. As i climbed into the front I noticed something odd shining on the floor of the front seat as I picked it up I realised it was my missing The*Kan Action figure!

"MUMMY IT'S THE*KAN! I yelled as I buckled my seat belt. with a huge grin on my face.

"yeah, you left it here last time we went shopping silly!" mummy told me as we started to drive off.

"Oh.. sorry if it bothered you!" I said, losing my cheer.

"ahaha it's okay! I was going to bring it in.. I completely forgot!" mum said honestly, while stile focusing on the road. "So.. Usagi how have you been?" Mummy asked, trying to stop the car ride from being awkward.

"you mean since yesterday?.. Fine." Usagi replied sounding completely bored.

"wow.. Usagi. Boring as always." Mummy replied before Laughing as if she remember something. "So Misaki!? Anything interesting happen at school?!"

"Yes! we learn't how to count to 11~!" I shouted out excitedly.. totally missing the point of that question, both Usagi and Mummy face palmed.

"Usagi where here~!" Mummy shouted out as she got out of the car and let Usagi out, in a butler like motion, whispering something to him before wishing him a good bye!

"Hey mummy, what did you tell Usagi~" I asked as she got into the car.

"just wishing him good luck at school!" Mum replied with a smile that said other wise.

"oh all right then." I replied as we drove home.

*Usagi's P.O.V*

I walked towards the mansion, laughing mentally. It is nice to know Misaki's mother is rooting for me, i can still remember the words she always tells me, but these words made me happier, she is such a nice person. I want her blessing in the future. I thought as I walked into the door of the mansion to see Hiroki standing there talking to Tanaka.

"never mind Hiroki, here is the young master now." Tanaka said calmly as he pointed to me walking through the door, but before i knew it he was pulling me out side to talk,

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Hiroki shouted at me then continued "I NEEDED YOUR HELP! AND YOU WEREN'T EVEN HERE!"

"you sound like a girl! whats wrong?" I asked calmly before walking back inside and up to my bedroom, with hiroki close behind. the moment Hiroki got to my room, he slammed the door. and began talking.

"USAGI! I NEED YOUR HELP! I THINK NOWAKI LIKES ME! BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" hiroki said falling to the ground upset.

"Do you like him?" I asked flicking through my books looking for an interesting one.

"sort of. but I like someone else!" He argued back

"does that person like you?" I asked again finally finding a good book.

"..no.. he doesn't even realize!" He spoke in a more depressed sounding whine.

"then give up on him." I replied sitting in my desk with the book on my lap.

"YOU BAKAHIKO!" Hiroki shouted before getting up and running out of the door. 'I wonder what that was about' i thought as I opened the book. and started reading.

**Chapter 7 done :3 yaaaaaaaay**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 for you all!? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!? :3 I Hope you like this. i thought i should do a chapter mostly focused on Shinobu and Miyagi! so here you go :3**

Chapter 8.

*Hiroki's P.O.V*

I ran out of the mansion and to the park. I didn't really feel like going home, I had tears running down my face. Akihiko is so DUMB sometimes!? I just wanna hit him in the head! ARGH! I yelled in my head mentally, until i came to a park bench behind a couple of bushes. I just sat on the bench bundled up crying!? First It's Takahiro, then his younger brother! Why not me! whats wrong with me! Too distracted in my thoughts i didn't see a frisbee fly past, and next thing i knew Nowaki was standing next to me looking for his frisbee.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked looking at my tear stained face. "Whats wrong? and why is it I always see you when your in tears? I bet you look much better with a SMIIIILE~" Nowaki said as he sat down next to me.

"Nothings wrong." I said looking the other way.

"well If thats so. Come and play frisbee!?" Nowaki said with so much enthusiasum, before he Yanked me up out of the park bench and dragged me over to where Three Other children where and a couple about in their thirties.

"uhh hello..." I said to the couple as Nowaki stopped dragging me and continued to play frisbee with the other children. "So are you Nowaki's Parents?" I asked as I sat down next to the couple.

"hahaha, Sort of. He's an orphan." The couple explained.. leaving an awkward silence in the air.

"Hiro-san!? Come play!" Nowaki yelled out to me.

"So hiro-san's your name?" the coupled asked me as i began to stand up.

"Uhh. no.. Not really. It's actually Hiroki." I explained, then ran over to where Nowaki and the other three kids stood 'maybe they are all orphans' I thought to myself, having sympathy for them.

*Nowaki's P.O.V*

'I rarely ever see Hiroki smile. I wish he did more often' I thought as I saw Hiroki sitting 'the air around him is so angelic and cute like.' I thought not paying any attention to the game only Hiro-san. Then the frisbee came flying straight at me and hitting my in the face.

"AHAHAHA Nowaki, you shouldn't be spacing out like that!" Yuki, one of my friends from the orphanage told me as he laughed. 'Hmm Hiro-san looks awkward over there.. maybe i should invite him to join us!' I thought while Yuki still stood there laughing.

"Hiro-San~" I shouted over to him! "Come Play!?" I yelled motioning him to come this way! he stood up and ran over to me. "Lets play~" I told him when he stood next to me catching his breath.

"yeah yeah." He replied in that 'don't tell me what to do' voice. I just laughed, "What are you laughing at?" he said in a grouchy tone. then nudged me slightly, more playful then seriously angry.

"Nooooothing" I said in a mischevious voice, as if i was hiding something!

"DON'T LIE NOWAKI!" Hiro-san yelled then went to hit my arm, but i dodged.

"Catch me if you can~?!" I yelled then ran off, looking back to see Hiro-san running after me. with a huge goofy smile on his face. 'wow his smile really is cute!?" I said spacing out and tripping on a rock falling face first into the dirt!

"... NOWAKI ARE YOU OKAY!?" Hiro-san yelled as he ran to my side helping me up.

"I'm fine!" I said brushing the dirt off of my face knees and hands.

"LIES?! YOUR BLEEDING!?" Hiro-san yelled pointing to some blood on my knee.

"AHH IM GONNA DIE!" I yelled freaking out!

"Spacing out again I see." Yuki told me as he bent down and started putting a band aid on my knee.

"Thankyooooooooou~" I said all cheerful, I theen looked at Hiroki with his hands covering his mouth looking the other way.. "Whats wrong Hiro-san?!" I asked confused.

"Me.. Uh... No-no-nothi.. BAHAHAHAHAHA" He said laughing hysterically on the floor. I guess this is where the saying 'rolling on the floor laughing comes from.' I thought as I saw Hiroki trying to stop laughing.

~The next day~

*Miyagi's P.O.V*

"Heeeeey Usagi... Heeeeey Hiroki~" I said with a wink directed to Hiroki as I walked into the class room.

"Hello." Hiroki said With a cold shoulder.

"ahh Hiroki. Already so grouchy in the morning." I replied, kind of hurt.

"Ahh Miyagi. Already so creepy in the morning." He replied back, leaving me even more hurt.

"I get it. I get it." I said as walked over to my seat. "So why are you so grouchy?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Why are you so creepy?" He replied straight faced.

"YOUR SO NOT CUTE HIROKI!" I yelled. getting funny looks from other people in the class.

"Am i trying to be cute?!" hiroki replied, giving me daggers, there was an awkward silence then the bell went and the teacher walked in.

"Morning students. Today, a few students from a year one class will be joining us because the teacher is absent." The teacher started to say as she went and opened the door to five students about two years younger then us. "Please welcome, Naomi, Emiko, Tadami, Shinobu and Ami" I looked at them curiously I knew Shinobu and Emiko, those where the brats that always follow that Misaki Kid around.

"I'll sit next to him!?" yelled Shinobu as he pointed to the empty seat next to me

"Uhh sure thing Shinobu.." the teacher said confused as he walked over to me and sat down. he had a rather evil looking smile plastered onto his face. "Emiko and Ami you can sit Over there" said the teacher pointing to too an empty table at the back "uhh... And Naomi and Tadami.. uhh you guys can sit.." The teacher continued saying looking for somewhere for them to sit.

"We can just sit on the floor miss. a seat is not completely needed.." Naomi said while pushing her glasses back to the bridge of her nose. she looked like the typical nerd.

"Okay, so.. Open your Maths books to page 37. And the year ones.. uhh.. just.." The teacher began to say looking franticly for something the year ones could do. The teacher this year was new, and was always nervous and messing up.

"Miss. we brought work. please do not worry about us." Said Naomi pulling out a couple of colouring sheets and passing them too the other Year ones.

"Well, uhh begin your work then, My year three's please solve questions 1-7 by the end of this lesson." The teacher said before sitting at her desk.

"Can i borrow a blue pencil?" Shinobu whispered to me.

"Over there is a box of coloured pencils. go get one." I replied while pointing to a box located on the other side of the room.

"Can you get one for me?" Shibobu whispered again giving me a very fail puppy dog look. I can admit it was cute though.

"You have arms and legs get it yourself" I replied continuing with my work.

"Fine.!?" Shinobu shouted getting daggers from some of the students. He walked over to the box and grabbed about 10 pencils and walked back with a glum face.

"Why so sad?" I asked not completely paying attention.

"They are all blunt." He replied sulking in his seat.

"Ahh gosh. you brat." I replied rummaging through my pencil case looking for a sharpener. "Here." I almost shouted slamming it on the desk.

"thaaaankyou~" He almost sang sharpening his pencil's with a huge goofy smile plastered to his face. once again i can admit he was cute. "Heeey whats your name!?" Shinobu asked happily colouring in his picture.

"It's Miyagi" I told him, while solving math problems.

"Miyagi?!" He shouted.

"Yes?!" I replied. chucking my hands over his mouthing trying to get him to be quiet.

"Be my friend!?" He almost yelled again.

"No." I instantly replied with out thinking.

"AWW WHY NOT!?" He yelled, making me shove my hands over his mouth.

"To much work." I replied going back to my work. until i heard a sniff. Shinobu was almost in tears.

"WAAAAAAAAAH WHY DONT YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEEEEND!?" He cried out making half the class look at us funny once again.

"Shh~ I was only joking. haha.." I replied trying to get him to stop crying!?

"Really~" He replied cheerful. as if he hadn't cried at all.

"sure sure. just no more tears." I replied sighing. then muttered to myself "Like i said too much work." then sighed, going back to my maths problems.

After a while I finally finished my maths problems. and looked over to Shinobu who had finished his colouring in and was now trying to write something on the back.

"hey Shinobu?" I said trying to get his attention.

"Yes~" he instantly replied back.

"Whatchya doing?" I asked pointing to a piece of paper with scribble that resembled letters.

"huh. this. Nothing." he replied flipping the paper over and grabbing a new colouring picture.

"nothing?! Give it to me!?" I demanded grabbing the paper.

"NO!?" he yelled back snatching it out of my hands.

"HEY YOU BRAT!? GIVE IT!?" I yelled back grabbing it.

"ahem" The teacher said with a cough "would you like to continue this argument.. Out side!" The teacher said pointing to the door.

"uhh Sorry miss. we will be quiet." I replied letting go off the piece of paper and pretending to do work. Shinobu just snickered and scrunched the piece of paper up and stuffed it into a green bag with dinosaurs all over it.

"Sorry I got you in trouble." Shinobu apologised but still continued to snicker.

"you're not sorry." I replied and just as I did the bell went.

"Okay guys have fun at recess. But I would like to have a word with Miyagi and Shinobu please." The teacher said as everyone started leaving.

"yes miss?" I asked as I started to leave as well

"If you and shinobu can't get along. I will have you sit outside and do your work." The teacher said in a stern voice.

"AHAHA Miss, Don;t worry me and Miyagi are BEST FRIENDS." Shinobu yelled as he started dragging my out.

"no.. Just friends" I told Shinobu as we left. "bye Miss." I said just as shinobu closed the door.

"..just friends?" Shinobu asked with a sad look.

"What else would we be?!" I shouted as I started to walk to where my friends sat for recess and lunch.

"more then friends?!" Shinobu said with an evil look.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU!?" I shouted at the mischievous little kid who sounded like he had very perverted intentions.

"I'm five Next month!?" He shouted with a huge smile "Oh and By more then friends I was talking about best friends. what where you thinking!?" he said then ran off. That kid was like I said before 'Too much work.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Wooo hoooo this is chapter nine guys (Y) :D Have fun reading and reviewing :3!**

Chapter nine

*Misaki's P.O.V*

It was finally recces, and I was so excited to be back with my old friends. I had spent the first start of school in a class with year two's, all a bit younger then takahiro and his friends... and Usagi. But I did make one friend while I was here. his Name was Ijuuin, and his father owned the*kan! so he is cool! he helped me draw all lesson! It was so much fun! he seems nice! plus he is just as cute as Usagi. I think they would be best friends!?

"This way Ijuuin" I shouted as ijuuin walked with me to My group of friends. but just as I saw them I stopped dead in my tracks. 'why was usagi there?' I thought to myself. "Heey guys~ .. and Usagi... Meet Ijuuin" I said pointing to the new friend I made.

"Heeey Kitty And Ijuuin~" Emiko said as she greeted Ijuuin with a smile, but he didn't smile back, just nodded and stood closer to me, 'Maybe he is afraid of my friends?' I thought worried.

"Wait.. did you call Misaaaki~ .. kitty?" Ijuuin asked extremely confused. but I just looked the other way, 'not this nick name again' I thought to myself.

"That's his nickname but only his closet friends can call him it!" Akira said! as she and Emiko grabbed each side of me and dragged me over to where they stood.

"Akira.. it's closest.. not closet" Usagi corrected, as he went back to having a very smug look on his face.

"Guys. Ijuuin is cool! He's my friend!" I almost shouted at them.. wondering why they where acting like this.

"Kitty would you chose him over us?" Emiko asked as we stood there. "You chose Akihiko over us!?" Emiko shouted and then pouted.

"I wouldn't choose anyone!?" I almost shouted again. almost in tears I saw Shinobu walking over with a cheery look. and Instantly ran over to him "Shinobu!?"

"Yes kitty?~" Shinobu sang back in a very cheery mood.

"Come hang with me away from these guys." I shouted dragging Shinobu away from the others

"..what was that about!" Shinobu asked confused, loosing all his cheer.

"I made a new friend. and for some reason they don't like him!" I said as the tears started.

"Ahh Misaki. don't cry!? I'm sure they didn't mean to be so harsh!" Shinobu said as he started to freak out not knowing what to do.

"Why cant we all get along?!" I asked still crying.

"Misaki. if everyone got along. the world would be a very weird place, and there would be no one to tease." Shinobu said with a laugh,

"But still it's unfair. can't they just be friends for my stake!?" I said sobbing into shinobu's shirt while he tried to comfort me.

"Misaki. please stop crying. lets play a game instead!?" shinobu said trying to be mature and comforting.

"Okay, okay.. sorry if I am making you uncomfortable." I apologised as we started walking again.

"no, no you didn't! Well~ Guess what!?~" Shinobu said back in his cheerful mood.

"what~" I replied in the same cheerful mood, I needed some good news to help my day.

"I think..." he said pausing for a moment.

"Yes~" I asked waiting for the answer

"Drum roll please?" He replied, then I made a drum roll sound and he continued "I think.. I'm inlove" ... I looked at him for a moment and then we both did a girly squeal, kind of like fan girls finding out their bands are making a new song.

*Usagi P.O.V*

"So.." I started as Misaki ran off with Shinobu. trying to break the awkward silence between Me, Emiko and ..Ijuuin.

"Don't even start." Ijuuin said in a smart alic tone. "Misaki will leave you Akihiko. He'll be my friend." Ijuuin commented. as he started walking off.

"Pfft." I said making Ijuuin stop for a moment then continue walking.

"Akihiko?! YOU GOTTA HELP US!? HE'S GONNA TAKE KITTY AWAY!?" Akira started as a tear went down her face.

"no he wont." I said wiping the tear off of Akira's face. making her flinch.

"Akihiko. do remember who you like." Emiko said in a grumpy tone while looking away.

"Don't be jealous. just 'cause I got him first" I said with a smug look.

"You suck. lets go find Kitty." Emiko said. as she started dragging Akira away.

"Hey where's Nowaki and Sumi?" Akira asked as we started leaving

"Sumi is sick. and Nowaki. Probs with Hiro-san~" Emiko said mimicking the way Nowaki say's 'Hiro-san'

"Oh... Everyooooooooooone is leaving us!?" Akira said as she started crying.

"Akira don't cry, they wont leave us I promise!?" Emiko told Akira before turning and looking at me. "Akihiko.. why are you following us." she then commeted in a very dry and irritated tone.

"Just looking for Misaki with you guys." I commented with a smug look.

"Well. Why did you have to take Kitty away in the first place?!" Akira said in a very depressing tone.

"Because I like him, got a problem!" I asked smugly

"YES!? ME AND EMIKO LIKED HIM FIRST YOU JERK!? HE IS OUR FRIEND!? HE'S KITTY!?" Akira said while hitting my chest and falling to her knee's and sobbing.

"akira. calm down." Emiko commented, grabbing akira and pulling her along with her, I looked at them and thought 'Emiko is the one who holds it together and Akira is the emotion.'

"hey it's misaki!?" Emiko whispered "Quick duck!?" Emiko said dragging me and Akira behind a bush near Misaki and Shinobu.

"is he cute!?" one of them said, making us all think who they where talking about.

"super cute." one of them replied. then they both squealed like fan girls.

"KITTY?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Akira said as she jumped out of the bush and straight on top of misaki. "Misaki.. Please don't leave us. we are your friends!? we are sorry we can't get along?! but please Mi-Mi-Misakiiiiiiiiiiiii~" Akira said crying onto misaki's shrt.

"Ahh Akira.. I wont leave you guys. you're my friends. I promise. It's just ijuuin is my new friend.. and what whe where talking about is th-" Misaki started saying until shinobu chucked his hand over his mouth.

"uhh we were talking about ... THE WIGGLES!? THERE SO ADORBZ!?" Shinobu yelled making everyone looked at him confused, but luckily for him.. he was saved by the end of recces bell, but the moment he heard the bell, his face went into a very mischevious smile and ran off.

"Bye Shinobu!" misaki yelled then looked at me and Emiko, with daggers that could burn a whole through a wall, but to me they where just another one of his cute expressions. "I want to talk to you two." Misaki said as he wished a fair well to Akira.

"Yes Kitty?" Emiko asked looking at the ground fidgeting her feet.

"for me. please get along!? with Ijuuin too!" Misaki said with a stern voice.

"Yes kitty" Emiko replied still fidgeting her feet

"Thankyou Emiko," Misaki said hugging her. "Ahh quick we are going to be late for class!?" Misaki yelled out, said good bye to Emiko then looked at me.. "H Usagi!? please? for me?"

"What ever." I replied with a disinterested look. all I honestly wanted to do was be Misaki's friend but that obviously means being friends with his friends.

"Usagi please be seri-" Misaki started but I just hugged him and said good bye, I love seeing the expression it gives him when I tease him.

*Misaki's P.O.V*

My heart started beating again, I swear this must be what it is like to have a heart attack. I couldn't help thinking too myself as I walked back to class and took my seat next to Ijuuin in his class room, the teacher was handing out a piece of paper with a list of questions I couldn't read.

"Ijuuin what does this one say?" I asked pointing to the first question.

"It says, draw a picture of your favourite thing" Ijuuin said as he began on his work sheet while I began on mine. about half an hour later Ijuuin looked at mine with great confusion. "What's that?" Ijuuin asked pointing to the first picture I had drawn.

"That's my The*Kan doll." I said pointing to the same picture, "And that's Usagi" I said pointing to the next picture, which was a picture of a silver haired boy holding a bunny. "And that's Emiko, Akira and Shinobu" I said pointing to a picture with three heads smiling. "And that's Nowaki and Sumi!" I said pointing to the last picture I had drawn, Ijuuin's face all of a sudden became a bit sadder, leaving me confused. "What's wrong?!" I asked feeling bad that I might of said something!

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering where I was?" He asked continuing with his work. I all of a sudden got an extremely guilty feeling.. 'I forgot Ijuuin. I'm a horrid new friend. I don't deserve to sit near someone, who is so closely related to The*Kan.' I thought to myself placing my head on the desk sulking about how forgetful I was. Ijuuin just stared at me funny. "Misaki? Just draw me now. you have room left don't you?" He told me suddenly adding cheer into me as I remembered I could still draw him.

"Sorry Ijuuin~ I will draw you now~" I said picking up a black coloured pencil and drawing his hair. "Oh hey what did you draw?" I asked remembering I hadn't asked what he drew.

"I drew you Misaaaaaaaaaki~" Ijuuin told me with a huge smile, I just smiled back, missing what the context truly meant. "hey.. why did you draw Akihiko by himself?" Ijuuin asked curiously.

"Because I like him the most?!" I said with a huge smile attached to my face. Ijuuin's face became glum again making me worried again "Hey What's wrong ijuuin?!" I said frantically as he all of a sudden became cheery.

"you are drawing me by myself as well right?! does that mean you like me a lot as well?" Ijuuin said smiling. I felt as if I had walked into the spiders web.

"Well, yes I guess." I said cheerfully going back to drawing Ijuuin. trying my hardest to keep everything simple. Finally finishing my drawing of Ijuuin I turned to ask him what the next question was "Hey Ijuuin what does that one say?" I asked pointing to the next question.

"That one says draw your family" Ijuuin told me with a smile on his face.

"Oh okay then." I said as I started drawing Takahiro. but the lunch time bell went and we all started to leave for lunch.


	10. AN THIS IS IMPORTANT! Please read

Hey guys, It's Wendy here.

I'm sorry for deceiving you all into believing this is a new chapter but I think you all deserve to know exactly what is happening in regards to this story. My best friend (the author) has been having issues with this and has lost motivation as of right now to finish it. I'm not quite sure if she will pick it back up again, though. I think you all deserved to know. If she does, however, I will keep you guys posted m'kay? (:

Thank you all so much for sticking with this, but don't lose hope just yet! I have been trying to help her out with the plots and such so we'll see how that goes.

Ja ne!

Wendy


End file.
